Taylor's News
by Emma Charming
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own High School Muscial.


*-*-*Taylor's News*-*-*

*-*-*Chapter 1: Taylor's News*-*-*

*-*-*By: MikaylAGomeZ09*-*-*

**Summary:** When Taylor becomes pregnant, no one will talk to her… except for the father of the baby who just so happens to be the one person she doesn't want to talk to. When her pregnancy is known, her ex-boyfriend starts to help her along.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM.

(Taylor's POV)

'This can't be happening to me. I can't be pregnant… I just can't. And this is **his** entire fault. If he hadn't forced me to sleep with him, I wouldn't be in this predicament. But how are my friends going to react when they find out? I can't do this alone… and I don't want **him** to help me. If only I had stayed with my ex-boyfriend… then maybe this wouldn't have happened. But I guess the only way that I'll find out my friends' reactions is if I just tell them. So I guess it's now or never.'

"Hey guys," I say walking up to my friends before homeroom on a crisp autumn morning.

"Oh, hey Taylor," Gabi says giving me morning hug as usual.

"Is something the matter?" Kelsi asks noticing my lack of happiness and the fact that I wasn't looking at them.

"Yeah… actually, something is the matter," I say looking up and not noticing Troy, Chad or Ryan.

"What's wrong?" Martha asks.

"I just found out that I'm pregnant," I say sighing.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Gabriella exclaims.

"I'm pregnant," I say again.

"How could this happen?" Sharpay asks clearly shocked.

"I don't know… I mean, I can't really remember much; but I'm sure **he** would be able to tell you," I say and fold my arms across my chest at the sight of my "boyfriend" Chad.

"What am I able to tell them?" Chad asks smirking.

"How you got me pregnant," I hiss at him with a glare.

"W-w-what a-a-are y-y-you t-t-talking a-a-about?" Chad stammers.

"You know perfectly well what I mean Danforth," I hiss and I see him recoil in fear.

"Danforth… McKessie… Bolton… Montez… Mr. Evans… Miss Evans… Cross… Nielson… Baylor… Cox… get to class all of you!" the v-p says walking towards us making us all hurry toward Miss Darbus' classroom.

"Nice of the ten of you to join us," Miss Darbus says as we all take our seats in class.

"Sorry we're late Miss Darbus," I offer for myself and my friends.

"Don't let it happen again, or you will all receive detention," Miss Darbus says before turning toward the chalkboard.

As I was taking notes from the chalkboard, I felt a vibration from my pocket and realized that I was getting a text.

**G: get an abortion… or we won't be friends any more**

Ta: I can't… not until at least two months!

**S: too bad… looks like you don't have friends then ;(**

Ta: do you two really think that by threatening me… I'll do what you say?

**G: yeah… I do… not sure 'bout Shar**

**S: yeah… same here… sry Tay… not**

'This can't be happening to me! I thought that they would be supportive… not shun me… but this isn't even my fault… Chad knocked me out and then raped me… %&$#s.'

"Miss McKessie, the bell rang and you can go to your next class now," Miss Darbus says snapping me out of my trance.

"Hey, Taylor, so… are you sure that I'm the father?" Chad asks as I exit the class room.

"You're the only one that I'm dating… so unless some else knocked me out and then had sex with me… I'm pretty dang sure that, yes, you are the father!" I exclaim as I walk away from him.

"So… are we going to have to get married so that the baby will have both parents?" Chad asks.

"Uh… no… and now you can leave me alone," I say before purposely hitting him in the face with my locker.

"What the hell was that for?" Chad asks as he massages his swollen nose.

"For not leaving me alone… and if you keep bugging me, I hurt you more then that," I say before walking away from him and toward my Advance Calculus class.

'After I left Advance Calculus, I had Advance Chemistry, Choir, Band, English 12, free period/study hall, lunch (which wasn't that fun since all of my friends avoided me), American Government, Economics and then Drama. And then tonight I have AP French 5 and AP Spanish 5 for night classes.

And I have Advance Cal, Advance Chem, AP French 5 and Drama with Gabriella. Advance Chem, AP French 5, English and Drama with Ryan.

Choir and Drama with Sharpay.

Advance Cal, Advance Chem, Choir, Band, and AP Spanish 5 with Martha.

Advance Cal, Advance Chem, Band, AP Spanish 5, Am Gov and Econ with Zeke.

All my classes with Kelsi.

Advance Cal, AP French 5, AP Spanish 5, English, Am Gov and Econ with Jason. Choir, Band, AP French 5, AP Spanish 5, English, Am Gov, Econ and Drama with Troy. And unfortunately Choir, Band, English, Am Gov and Econ with Chad (oh joy).'

**Class**

**Time**

**Day**

**With**

Homeroom

8:00 am- 8:30 am

M, T, W, Th, F

All

Advance Calculus

8:35 am- 9:05 am

M, T, W, Th, F

GM, JC, KN, MC, ZB

Advance Chemistry

9:10 am- 9:40 am

M, T, W, Th, F

GM, KN, MC, RE, ZB

Choir

9:45 am- 10:15 am

M, T, W, Th, F

CD, KN, MC, SE, TB

Band

10:20 am- 10:50 am

M, T, W, Th, F

CD, KN, MC, TB, ZB

English

10:55 am- 11:25 am

M, T, W, Th, F

CD, JC, KN, RE, TB

Free Period/ Study Hall

11:30 am- 12:00 pm

M, T, W, Th, F

TB

Lunch

12:00 pm- 12:30 pm

M, T, W, Th, F

All

American Government

12:35 pm- 1:05 pm

M, T, W, Th, F

CD, JC, KN, TB, ZB

Economics

1:10 pm- 1:40 pm

M, T, W, Th, F

CD, JC, KN, TB, ZB

Drama

1:45 pm- 2:15 pm

M, T, W, Th, F

GM, KN, RE, SE, TB

**Night Classes**

AP French 5

6:00 pm- 7:30 pm

M, W, F

JC, KN, MC, RE, TB

Break

7:30 pm- 8:00 pm

N/A

AP Spanish 5

8:05 pm- 9:35 pm

T, Th

GM, JC, KN, TB, ZB

"Hey Tay; how are you and the baby?" Chad asks coming up to me after school.

"It's none of your business," I say coldly.

"But if it's my kid, it is my business," Chad says angrily.

"Not really… and if you don't leave me alone, I file sexual harassment as well as a restraining order against you and then you'll never be able to come within 1 hundred feet of me for the rest of… forever," I say slamming my locker shot and walking off toward the front doors.

"Taylor!" someone yells and I know that whoever it was, was running after me.

"Go away," I say thinking that it's Chad.

"But you need someone to help you; especially since this pregnancy is going to be extremely hard," Troy says coming up next to me.

"Oh… I'm sorry Troy, I thought you were Chad," I say smiling a little.

"Now, that's the first smile I've seen on your face all day," Troy says, "come on, I'll drive you home," he finishes.

"Troy… is it okay if I ask you a question?" I ask as we walk toward his car.

"Sure… what's on your mind?" Troy asks Looking a little worried.

"Why did we break up?" I ask making him stop in his tracks.

"We broke up because Gabi became pregnant and then had a miscarriage and by the time the miscarriage happened, you were already with Chad," Troy explains unlocking and opening the passenger side door for me.

"Why didn't she tell me? I'm supposed to be her best friend," I say looking shocked and remembering the text conversation in homeroom this morning.

"Um, Tay, I hate to break it to you, but Gabi doesn't think of you as a best friend any more… she's now "best friends" with Sharpay and is starting to act like her too," Troy says.

"But what did I ever do to Gabi?" I ask.

"Nothing except be the best girlfriend that I've ever had," Troy says smiling.

"And how was I the best girlfriend that you've ever had?" I ask smirking.

"Lots of ways… too many ways to count," Troy says holding my hand.

"Dump her," I say suddenly and I can tell that he's just as surprised at what I said as I am.

"Tay, I can't do that," Troy says looking sad.

"But why not, for all we know, she could've faked the pregnancy, made Chad start dating me, fake the miscarriage, and then force Chad to pretty much rape me so that she could keep you to herself," I explain, and I can tell that he's thinking it over.

"That does make sense, but why would she do that?" Troy asks as we pull onto a familiar street that neither of our own houses are on.

"Because, she's starting to act like Sharpay, and you said that yourself," I say then sigh as I realize why Troy turned onto this street.

"Are you okay Tay?" Troy asks looking at me then quickly looking back at the road just in time to turn into the driveway of our house.

"I'm fine, but remember, we have night classes tonight," I say as I unlock my door and get out.

"No, you're not okay… you're wondering why I came to our house," Troy says looking sad.

"I actually have a pretty good idea as to why you came here, but yes I am wondering," I say smiling and making him look up.

"We always said that if one of us needed the other, that the one who was needed would drive both of us over here, and that's exactly what I did," Troy says walking over and taking my hand.

"Have you been here since we last broke up?" I ask looking around at the freshly mowed lawn and the newly clipped hedges.

"Yep, and don't worry; I never brought Gabi here plus, I changed all of the locks so that only you and I have a key," Troy says, "now close your eyes, I have a surprise for you," he finishes as he opens the front door and leads me inside.

"Troy, where are you taking me?" I ask as we walk up the stairs.

"Upstairs," Troy answers.

"Obviously," I mutter, but I know that Troy still heard it.

"I can't tell you anything, because I might accidentally tell you what the surprise is," Troy says and I can tell that he's smiling.

"Troy did Gabi or Shar mention anything to you about threatening me this morning?" I ask as we reach the 2nd floor landing.

"No… they said that you threatened them," Troy answers, "but I told them that you would never threaten anyone," he continues, "we're almost there… okay, open your eyes," he finishes as he lets go of my hand and opens a set of double doors to a room that is right next door to our room.

"Troy… this is amazing," I say as tears fill my eyes while I look around the room… which Troy turned into a nursery.

"You really like it?" Troy asks watching me circle slowly.

"Yes; it's beautiful; and I love it," I say as the tears start to fall from my eyes.

"And there is a door that leads to our room," Troy says pointing to the door next to the closet.

"This is amazing Troy, thank you," I say giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome and I am truly and deeply sorry that I can't break up with Gabi," Troy says giving me a hug.

"It's okay Troy; just as long you promise to still take care of me and the baby," I say smiling up at him.

"I promise that no harm comes to you or the baby, Tay; now let's get you home," Troy says kissing the top of my head.

*-*-*End Chapter 1*-*-*

(A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. I will update as soon as I possibly can. Please R&R. – Mikayla)

(A/N: The reasoning behind Troy and Taylor having a house together is that they were dating for about three years and thought that they were going to get married so they bought a house, and then Gabi showed up, she and Troy started dating for a little bit, then they broke up, Troy went back to Taylor, and then Gabi faked the pregnancy to get Troy back… and even through all of this, Troy and Taylor never sold the house. – Mikayla)


End file.
